Junko spanked
by mdevaughnc
Summary: Monokuma catches the real Junko and gives her a just spanking.


Junko slowly opened her eyes, her head still pounding. Her last memory was walking through the hallways, when she remembered a sharp pain in the back of her neck. Now she's on her knees in the middle of some open area, on her knees.

"Huh? Where... where am I?"

Junko tried to stand up, but found herself restrained. She blinked a few times, and realized her predicament.

Junko was trapped in some kind of medieval stocks, the kind that traps the victims hands and torso. Her head and hands were stuck, leaving her lower body bent over, her rear end sticking in the air. Junko couldn't even stand her legs up straight; her legs were tied together by a red ribbon.

"Hey! What the hell?! Who did this to me?! LET ME OUT OF HERE, DAMMIT!"

"Hehehe. No can do, miss fashionista."

Junko recognised that annoying voice. She turned her head say the little bastard to her left. The self proclaimed principal of Hope's Peak Academy, Monokuma. The di-colored bear walked in front of Junko and chuckled at her plight.

"You seem upset, Enkoshima. What could be the matter?"

Junko's face turned red. "What the hell do you think is the matter?! Someone trapped me in this stupid thing!"

"Oh, that was me." Monokuma answered with a bow.

"YOU! WHY?!"

"I don't understand why you're so upset. Surely this is preferable to being dead."

Junko's face flushed with realization. She understood that she'd been caught, but she tried to play dumb.

"Eh? I'm not dead? It's a miracle!"

Monokuma chuckled. "Nice try. We've caught on to your trick. We know you changed places with your twin sister and had her die in your place."

Junko narrowed her eyes. No sense playing the fool now. She may be in caught, but she wouldn't show weakness, not to this stupid bear.

"So what of it? I didn't force Mukuro to go along with the plan, it was her choice. I'm not sorry."

"OH, I don't expect you to be sorry, Enkoshima. All I care about is that any student that breaks the school rules gets punished." Monokuma walked behind Junko. "And you still need to be punished."

"Hey, where are you going?", Junko questioned. She turned her head and saw Monokuma walking toward a stack of wooden blocks. "What punishment."

"The punishment you avoided."

Junko gulped, but remained tough. "Are you...gonna to kill me?"

The small bear chuckled again. "No, no. Something even better." Monokuma bend down behind the blocks and pulled up a wooden paddle. The paddle was painted white, in the shape a gloved hand. Monokuma took the paddle by the handle and hopped onto the blocks, until he was standing over Junko's rear end.

Junko looks the bear as he eyes her butt. Her eyes grow wide as realization sets. She drops her tough attitude and begins to panic.

"Hey, hey wait a minute! Don't you dare spank me! Don't you dare!"

Monokuma ignores the girls and places herself on the edge of the block. Her reaches over and pats her backside, causing her to squeal. Mono looks the supple rear in his face. The short skirt ends at the top of her thighs, revealing her buttocks and panties. Enkoshima's panic caused her bottom to shake, making her butt wiggle and shake.

Mono admires the bouncing target as he readies himself. "Are you ready to begin?"

"DON'T YOU DO IT, YOU BASTARD!", Junko raged.

"Here we go." Monokuma took the handle with both hands. He reared back and swung the paddle at her rump.

**WHACK!**

"AAAAAA!" Junko screamed. The impact struck home, the vibration spreading from her bottom throughout her body. "Cut it out!"

"No can do. School rules say the guilty must be punished." Monokuma reared back and swung.

**WHACK!**

"OWWWW!" Junko's body rocked forward with the blow. She could feel the heat spread across her buttcheeks. "I'm gonna kill you!"

**WHACK!**

"Dammit!" Junko could feel a tear forming, butt willed it down. No way she'd let him she her cry.

Mono grinned in sadistic pleasure and picked up his tempo.

**WHACK!**

"Dammit!"

**WHACK!**

"OOOOW!"

**WHACK!**

"OOOWW!" Junko sniffled. Hard she tried, a tear fell down her cheek. Her butt stuck, just the air contacting with her cheeks made her wince. Mono made sure to hit different spots of her wide rear, blanching the surface in a deep crimson.

**WHACK!**

"Damn"

**WHACK!**

"AAAH!"

**WHACK!**

"OOOOW! Enough! Enooough!" Junko was full on crying, her face wet from tears. She could care less about acting tough, her ass hurt too much. She almost preferred being stabbed.

Mono paused to answer the girl. "Say Please."

"Wh..what?"

"Say please, an maybe I'll stop."

Junko turned around to the bear. She could never imagine saying please, certainly not to this guy, but damn, this was too much.

"So" **WHACK!**"What do you say?"

"AAA! Pl...Please stop."

"What was that?" **WHACK!**

"Please Stop!"

"What?" **WHACK!**"I couldn't quite hear you?" **WHACK!**

"PLEASSSSE! NO MORE!"

"Well, that's all you had to say." Monokuma gave her three more hits...

**WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!**

and placed the paddle down. He stepped off the blocks and walked to Junko's face.

The fashionista was blubbering to herself. Her eyes were closed and tears were falling down. Her pink hair was left a disheveled mess.

Monokuma looked the girl in her face. "Now I won't spank you anymore, but I'm going to leave you here until after school. You should hope any other children come around, they might decide to spank you themselves. Have fun." Mono waved as he walked away. Junko was left in the stocks, still sobbing from her ordeal. She really wished she had just been stabbed.


End file.
